Brom's Past
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: Long before the shade slayer eragon and his dragon Saphira there was Brom This is a story of Brom and his past of everyone he loved his dragon Saphira and his best friend Morzan and Sahara the one women he loved a story ofwhat happened to brom before erag
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Brom sat alone like he had for years, he had no one, he wanted no one, or that's what he kept telling himself. The truth was he did want someone he wanted what he had in his past, when he was happy, then to be happy all he needed was Saphira, Morzan and Mika to be happy, and later on Sahara would come into his life. He stared at the fire as the men talked around him about how life was unfair and how the war ruined everything, and how they wished life could be better. Brom remembered when he was young, when he would have cared about setting everyone free like he had done over and over again, but not now. When he was younger he risked everything to set everyone free and he had lost everything…everything that he had ever held dear. To him the world wasn't worth saving, it had betrayed him after all he had done, fate made him suffer for everything, even if it had been for the best. Brom looked at the fire his mind moved back to the days he had been happy the days that had been so great, the days that had made him happy, the days with them… his friends…and the women he loved.

Many would call Brom a fallen hero for in his past he saved, freed, and helped many people, but no longer cared now all he wanted was to be left alone, he hoped to live out the rest of his days alone, cold, and grumpy, but yet he couldn't help but remember a time when all had been grand when everyone had been happy, when the land was at peace. "It wasn't always like this" Brom said to the men talking, there was a time when are land flourished, with out curtly or fear" He looked up and sighed lost in his thoughts of his beloved days "The time of dragon and dragon riders", then a man spoke from the table of men

"Those days are long gone" the man had said, but Brom didn't hear him and if he did he pretended he didn't "No one could defeat them…until a rider named Galbatorix, decided to take all the power for himself and cut down any dragon rider in his path" he spat out the last bit as a soldier walked up

"Quiet before you hang by a tree" the solider said as he grabbed Brom.

"No let him finish" cried out a blond farm boy, the solider looked over at the boy, Brom stood up "One day he will pay for his crimes" Brom said looking the soldier right in the eye, the soldier grabbed him and pushed him "are you deft be on you way", Brom moved away from the solider then looked at the boy "the time of dragon riders…will come again" then he walked away.

Brom sat alone, the way he always was now, alone forever, he was cursed forever to be alone. The only two he ever loved were gone forever, never to return to him, therefore he would always be alone, he would or could never love anyone like he had loved Saphira, and he would never be in love with anyone the way he had loved or been in love with as he was with Sahara, but it didn't matter now since they both were dead, gone, murdered. Brom looked around his small dark hut, he used to live with the elves a place that was beautiful bright, and happy. Brom looked down he would never go back there, that place was full of memories full of Sahara and Saphira.

That night Brom sat in his chair in front of a small fire place, with blankets wrapped around him, slowly his mind drifted back, to his younger days back to when it was just him Saphira, and Morzan and Mika.


	2. Chapter 2

"Catch us if you can!" Yelled Morzan as he and Mika soured threw the sky, trying to out run Saphira and Brom.

Brom could hear Morzan's boast of over confidence, they both were 16, young and just having a good time with their best friends. Usually if you couldn't find them all you had to do was look to the sky's to see them flying on their dragons having a good time.

Brom leaned forward on Saphira's neck, "Ready girl, lets get them" Brom a Saphira moved as one cutting threw the air with no effort they flew fast and fast, catching Morzan a Mika easily "Faster Saphira faster"

"Faster" she laughed "You want to see faster little one, well here we go" Saphira cut into the air easily catching up to Morzan and Mika. Mika was read and a lot bigger then Saphira, and while she and Morzan had a great bond, together they could never get the grace and partnership that Saphira and Brom had.

A half hour later they all lay in a meadow they all were tired of there afternoon of games

"Hay Brom" Morzan said sitting up "Why are we here in this little town?"

"What…we were born her, why wouldn't we be here" he said looking at Morzan but still laying on the ground

"I mean we are dragon riders why not go train with them… become stronger" he smiled

"Come on you know us four together are great, we have protected are village a lot with them, nothing can hurt us"

"Oh come on Brom you always want to play it safe never take a risk" Morzan grew angry, Brom sat up "Morzan I just like what we have know why do we need to change that? Why do you want us to risk all we have here?" Brom said he was telling the truth what more could he want as long as he had his friends and Saphira here why would he leave?

"Brom, come on we have to be better, you know what that crazy girl says" Brom looked at Morzan, he was referring to the fortune teller of the town she was their age, Morzan didn't like her, he didn't like how she spoke or the fact someone knew what was going to happen, but she had said something thing that had upset the whole town, her voice echoed in Brom's mind _the land is peaceful full of dragons and riders, but one day I see no more, but one, the last hope _then the women came out of her trance, but Brom would never forget those words, that the peace would be shattered, and he also worried for he girl… little did everyone but Saphira now Brom loved that girl, her name was Sahara, they were both in love and planed to marry soon, the planned to spend the their whole life together.

"Fine, we will go under one condition" Brom said reluctantly

Morzan smile "Any thing as long as we can get out of here"

"Sahara comes with us"

"Who? Morzan asked, then paused "The creepy girl?"

"yes" Brom said he had never told Morzan how the two were in love, but in order to let Sahara come Morzan had to know "And she's not creepy"

"Why do we have to bring her?"

"I love her"

Morzan stared at him and shook his head in disbelief "You are a strange man my friend, a strange man"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once they had reached town Sahara came from her hut, she had long blond hair and a face of an angle, her long dress swung in the breeze, she stopped by Brom and looked at Morzan,

Brom smiled "He knows", Sahara smiled at him she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately, Morzan coughed in order to break them up

"Save this for when you're alone" Morzan said glancing at the two of them. Sahara pulled away. As her and Brom rested their foreheads together Brom spoke

"Me and Morzan are leaving for the elves" His voice was soft, Sahara pulled away

"You're going to leave me?" tears came to her eyes

"No, I only agreed to go if you could come with me" he said looking into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist "What could be better, You me Saphira together forever"

Sahara laughed "What could be better my love?"

"That means you'll come?" Brom said hopefully

"Yes Brom, I would follow you any where"

OoOoOo

_Darkness filled the sky as the battle raged on, people fell to the ground an evil man sat on his dragon laughing as people died, humans Elf's and Dwarfs. Sadness filled the air as the people fell. A soft wind howled threw the air, all was lost, there was no hope everything was gone, and there on the floor lay a dragon, blue with a man with his face covered in the night crying over his fallen dragon. _

Sahara woke with a start she hated her dreams, they seemed so real, and usually they came true, a tear fell down her face as she sat up, what ever was coming was bad, it would destroy everything, and everyone. Brom moved to his side to face Sahara

"Baby are you alright?" he asked seeing Sahara awake, she looked scared, Brom sat up looking worried "What is it?"

Sahara couldn't hold back her tears she leaned forward into Brom's chest and sobbed "How Brom the dreams are getting worse, what will we do?"

Brom kissed the top of her head "We will stop them from coming true"

OoOoOo

_**AN-So what do you guys think so far?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Brom walked over the fire to where Sahara was cooking some fish for them to eat, Morzan was pitching a tent and Saphira and Mika were out hunting for food of their own.

"The fish almost ready" Brom asked as he reached Sahara, the fish smelt good which made his stomach growl

"Why you hungry" she said with a smile as she heard his stomach, "but yes it will be ready soon"

"Good" he smiled down at her "I'm going to start to unpack the sleeping supplies since Morzan is about done with the tent pitching"

"Ok, when the food is ready I will call you two over" She turned back to the fire to make sure she didn't burn the fish. Brom turned back and walked over to his best friend

"I still don't see why she had to come" Morzan grumbled to Brom "This was for us… Dragon riders not some girl that gets scared if we go to fast" he turned to look at Brom

"Oh come on Morzan she's doing well for her first time" Brom said folding his arms "If I remembered correctly you are the one that wet your pants when Mika first went fast" Brom said a laugh spreading along his handsome face,

"Well me I didn't" Morzan said his face beginning to turn red

"Yes you did my friend, we can bring it to the dragons into this if you want" Brom was holding back his laughter, Morzan glared at him but continued on his work, not saying everything, Brom knew he had won that little conversation.

"Boys" called Sahara "Come and get it", both Brom and Morzan dropped what they were doing and hurried over to the food, both men were more than hungry.

OoOoOoOoOo

The night had come the dragons were back both sleepily laying on the ground near the fire, Morzan leaned on Mika sleepily nodding off, Brom sat leaning on Saphira was up cleaning up some dishes. Brom held a piece of small clean cut wood in his left hand and in his hand right hand h held a knife he was slowly working on a small carving it still didn't look like much, but he knew one day it would be.

"I don't get it" Sahara said as she walked over to Brom and sat next to him, Morzan opened one eye at the sound of her voice to watch the young couple

"What don't you get" Brom asked as he looked up in to her eyes

"The fact you boys spend some much time putting up tents that takes you two forever to figure out, but then you two never go into them, you just sleep out here with Saphira and Mika"

Morzan snorted "Why would we want to sleep in there, we put it up for you" Brom glared at him



"We put them up so it looks kind like camp, we never know when we will need them, plus it leads less questions"

Sahara was quiet for some time so Brom turned back to his little wooded figure

"What are you making?" she asked Brom, Brom turned to her with a smile

"I'm making" Brom said with a smile "Something, but I'm not going to tell you" he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips "You will see what it is one day when its finished"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"One day I will give it to are child" he smiled at her

"Are child?" she asked with a playful smile "You want to have a baby?"

"One day, when we get married and settled down, yes, I want you and I have get married and have children"

Sahara smiled at him "yes, one day you and I will get married and have a child or two"

"Or maybe more" Brom said to her he put the wood down and moved closer to the women he loved

"Maybe not" she told him "who said I wanted a lot of children"

"Why?" he asked "How many do you want?"

"One or two" she told him "What about you?"

"Like I said before more, like five or six" He kissed her again

"Ok" Morzan's voice sounded from the other side of the fire "From now on new rule, no talking like this near me"

"Oh, why you jealous?" Brom asked as he pulled Sahara close to him

"Of you two?" he asked "As if"

Mika laughed loudly at Morzan "yes you are"

"No I'm not" she said into his mind so only he could hear "You're jealous she is taking one of your best friends from you"

"NO" he said stubbornly

"Oh come on Morzan" Mika said "I know you better than anyone"

"Well maybe one day I do want to find someone to love the way those two love each other… but why did Brom have to choose her? She's so… weird"



"Be nice now Morzan" Mika told him "you never know, she may come in hand… and she's not all that bad"

"I know, but still

OoOoOoOoOo


End file.
